


I've fallen in love always, many times... Always with YOU.

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Admition, Boys In Love, M/M, happiness, jelousy, so in love., soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Seth gets jealous when he sees Finn talking with Aj styles. And re assures him that his the only man for him.





	I've fallen in love always, many times... Always with YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> So its clear that I follow Finn on Instagram an this is also inspired by a picture I saw on his page of Finn and AJ styles.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who takes time to read my stories.

You kidding Finn said laughing with AJ styles back stage, im serious man i just wanted to kick Daniel's teeth down his throat AJ said.  
You should have Finn told him smiling, when was the last time we hang out just us Finn asked him. Back in Japan Finn answered laughing.  
Men we should do it again I missed you AJ told him, remember when we had a fight the next day but still went out partying AJ reminded him.  
No. Don't AJ don't please, Finn said putting his face in his hands we were so immature back then Finn said they chuckled. Yeah! You meet that duchebag Yoshi Finn told him.  
Oh no please don't remind me of him their laughter filled the air as AJ put his hand on Finn's shoulder.  
Yeah! I thought he was the one you know cute, sexy, big dick they laughed and it turns out his a duchebag.  
Yeah now you have Shane yes AJ smiled do you love him, Finn asked more than I have ever thought I would AJ answered.  
And you Dating the hottest thing to ever come out of Iowa. AJ told him and Finn blushed.  
Well I mean his cute but hot nah! Finn said laughing . How does it feel to date Seth freaking Rollins , AJ asked him.how big is he? AJ asked.  
AJ! Well his big enough, Finn said covering his face in his hands thats not an answer AJ told him. Well his a 9 Finn mumbled ohh my does it fit, AJ asked well Finn was about to answer when AJ spoke oh, hello seth .  
Hello AJ Seth said with a straight face and put his hands on Finn's waist, giving AJ that his mine look.  
You ready to go baby, Seth asked Finn nooded and Seth kissed him on the lips. Well this was nice Finn we should do it again AJ said Finn nooded with a big grin on his face, nice to see you seth yeah like wise Seth said.  
Well bye AJ left and Finn turned to look at Seth I missed you Seth kissed him on the forehead and took his things and head for the car.  
Okay Finn mumbled to himself.

 

 

 

They arrived at the hotel and Finn went to the freezer to grab some water as soon as the door opened.  
Seth looked at him so you just let him put his hands on you like that he asked Finn who was stunned.  
Were is all this coming from Finn asked, you know very well Seth said AJ he put his hands on you and he gave you that I want to eat you up look.  
I don't believe this Finn said AJ is my friend we have been friends way back in Japan Finn assured him.  
But he had his hands on you baby, Seth said.  
We where laughing love I don't think of him like that. His a friend more like a brother baby. Finn came close to Seth and put the bottle of water down on the table, I am yours I'm with you, I love you, I want only you and you are the best thing to happen to me. Seth seemed dubious about what Finn was saying but nooded, I've fallen in love many times... Always with YOU.  
Finn smiled and kissed Seth, finn opened his mouth seeking entrance and Seth granted him. I love you Finn said I love you too Seth said as he cupped Finn's face with his hands.  
You cute when you jealous Finn told him. I'm not jealous baby I just love you like crazy, they chuckled and Finn kissed him again this time it was passionate and Seth took control of the kiss and Finn smiled in to the kiss what is so funny Seth asked, you drive me crazy.. And they hugged each other and stayed like that standing in the middle of the hotel room.  
I love you, I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> A flower cannot blossom without sunlight and man cannot live without love.


End file.
